Uncertainty
by burning-phonix
Summary: Ginny goes back to Hogwarts after Voldemort's return. It's killing her that she doesn't know whats happening to Harry.


**Hi, this is my first fic EVER! Takes place during HP and the Deathly Hollows. ****In my story Ron went back home after his fight with Harry and Hermione instead of hiding at Bills place. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Ginny gasped. Her brother Ron was here but there was no sign of Harry.

"What happened? Ron answer me!," she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!," he shouted at her.

"Is he dead?," she whispered biting her lip.

"No!," he shouted again and ran to his bedroom.

Ginny didn't know what to think. Her boyfriend was in danger and Ron was supposed to be there with him. Maybe, Ron stayed behind so Harry and Hermione could run away. She didn't know. So she decided to go to "Borgin and Burkes" to find something that will show her everything that she wants to know.

"Mum! I'm going to buy a book!," Ginny lied.

"What book? I thought you had all your books after Ron, since he wasn't going to Hogwarts. Besides its to dangerous to go alone these days," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I thought that I had all books I need but I haven't got a book for... divination," said Ginny, hating herself for what she said.

"Oh..well Ron didn't take divination. But who would take you there? I'm busy making lunch. Dad's at work...," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I can go with Bill!," said Ginny for once not regretting what she said.

"Well... okay but be careful and don't go anywhere else," said Mrs. Weasley sounding a little worried.

"Of course!," Ginny lied again.

"Bill! Can you take Ginny to buy a book!? Yes, I know but shes taking divination!," shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Well? Can I go?," she asked

"Yes but after lunch. Can you help me with the dishes?," asked Mrs. Weasley.

After lunch Ginny and Bill disapparated.

"I'm going to the book shop.," she said hoping Bill will not go with her.

"Hm... okay but in an hour come here, and watch out.," said Bill

"Sure. I'm 16, I'll be alright on my own!," she said

"Yeah, but mum would kill me if she knew. Besides you still have to watch out.," he said with a smile.

"Okay. Bye!," said Ginny.

"That was easy" she to herself sighing.

She didn't know exactly where "Borgin and Burkes" was but Harry was there accidentally when he was traveling by floo network. And there it was! Ginny was a little worried that someone would see her buying things in "Borgin and Burkes". But there was nobody who could see her. She closed her eyes and went inside.

"What made you come here? What do you want?," asked a man who looked like he really wanted to shout at her to get out.

"Em... something that tells you what you want to know.," said Ginny in a small voice.

"Do you have 10000$ or at least 1000$?," he asked in a bored voice.

"Yes I have 1000$ but show me it before I give you the money,"she said, silently thanking Harry for his gift.

"Oh... well then come here," he said.

Ginny followed the man to a small room. He gave her something that looked like a pin pong ball.

"It's very old so I'll give you a pouch that only you can open," said the man in a whisper and gave her a small pouch

"Thank you. Here's the money." said Ginny.

After she bought the divination book she ran to meet Bill.

"Just on time. Come.," he said.

"Can we go to Fred and George?," she asked in a sweet voice.

"Okay, but only to say hello.," said Bill

The twins shop was near so they didn't have to walk very much. There was a sign on the shop that said "why are you worrying about you-know-who when you should be worrying about U-No-Poo".

"It's brilliant.," said Ginny.

" Well it won't be when they'll get killed.," said Bill with a frown.

"Now you sound like mum, she never approved their ideas," said Ginny laughing.

"Hi, Fred.," said Bill ignoring Ginny.

"Shout it! Hi, came to buy something? Were out of U-No-Poo.," said Fred in a casual voice.

"No, Ginny waned to come.," said Bill acting as if he didn't hear the last part.

"Oh... well then if it was Ginny then... George hide the love potions! What was I saying? So why are you here?," asked Fred.

"I had to buy a book.," said Ginny.

"A book? Are you serious? George come here! Listen Ginny came here to buy a book!," said Fred laughing.

"Ginny! Really? Here to buy a book?," asked George.

"Not exactly here. But yes to buy a book.," said Bill calmly.

"Yeah, well thanks for a nice welcome. Bye!," said Ginny and turned her back on her brothers.

Ginny though that maybe it would be better if she jinxed Fred and George. "Hide the love potions!" what was that supposed to mean? At least she had the thing that looked like a pin pong ball. When they were home Ginny put the pouch on her desk but didn't try to use it. When she fell asleep she had a dream about Hermione's secret but when she woke up she didn't remember what happened in it. Ginny was afraid to use the thing from "Borgin and Burkes". She heard about the necklace that almost killed Katie Bell. Finally she decided to try it out. The "ball" had a button on top. Ginny pressed the button and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione shouting at each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Ron got up and ran away, Hermione started to cry, and Harry was really angry. She was in her bedroom again and the "ball" in her hand. She didn't understand. Ron ran away? Harry and Hermione were angry at him? For what? What did he do? Ginny didn't know and she didn't want to use the thing from "Borgin and Burkes" again. She told herself to forget what she saw and act normal.

"Ginny can you come here for a sec?," asked Mrs. Weasley

"Coming mum!," said Ginny and ran down stairs.

"Did you pack yourself up for Hogwarts?," she asked.

"Well kind of.," said Ginny because she quite forgot to pack yesterday after all the events.

"Then go and pack, you have to be ready for tomorrow morning.," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright. Is Ron going to Hogwarts?,"she asked

"No I don't think so. He's supposed to be sick with spattergroit. So everybody will think something's wrong.," said Mrs. Weasley with a sigh.

"Oh... well, okay...I'll go to pack now.,: she said

There was so much to pack. She decided to start with the books, now there was one more book - "divination". She sighed she hated this class, the divination teacher told her that she would die, and told lot of nonsense about her eye. Now she will have a full of classes and little time for brakes. She Luna and Neville were best friends now. Since Hermione wasn't at school to help Neville, Ginny and Luna tried to help him but sometimes non of them knew what was the correct answer. They all really missed the DA but now there was no Harry to teach them besides there was no Dumbledore...

"Ginny! Snap out of it!,"Ron yelled at her.

"What.," she asked.

"Mum, says lunch's ready.," said Ron and walked out of the room.

Ginny slowly put down the books and ran down the stairs for lunch. She wasn't hungry but she made herself eat something because Mrs. Weasley would think she's ill.

"Ron you have to stay home tomorrow wile we go with Ginny to the Hogwards express.," said Mrs. Weasley

"Okay mum but is someone staying as well," asked Ron

"Yes, I think Bill and Fleur are staying.," she said

"I have to go pack.," said Ginny and ran to her room.

In her room Ginny started to pack again. When she packed everything she started to write a letter to Luna and Neville. Luna wrote her a letter before the deatheaters took her from the train. She wondered what's a potagor. It was a pity that Luna was taken Neville had a rage when they took her. She started to read the quibbler that she got from Luna in the mail. Than to her room came Ron.

"Ginny, listen.," he whispered.

"What," she whispered as well.

"I'm going to find Harry and Hermione when you'll go to Hogwart's.," he said looking around.

"Okay, but be sure nobody sees you.,"said Ginny, she wasn't sure if she should tell him what she saw with the thing.

"Don't get in any more trouble with the sword. It's a fake.," said Ron sounding a little worried.

"How did you know about me and sword? I didn't tell anybody. Does anybody else know? Mum would kill me if she knew!," said Ginny.

"No only me Harry and Hermione.," said Ron

"Oh...good.," said Ginny with a sigh.

"So I'm going and don't say anything to Mum, Dad or anyone else. Got it?," He said

"Yeah. Say hi to Harry and Hermione from me!," she said

Next day she, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley went to platform 9¾. Ginny thought only about Ron who was now disapparating to meet Harry and Hermione. Now Neville came running to her.

"Hi Ginny! How are you? Did you get news from Luna?," he asked.

"No but I don't think they will let her.," she answered and they went to the express.

They sat down in there seats and began to talk about Christmas. Neville was at his grandma and Ginny told him about what she saw with the thing she bought in "borgin and burkes". But she didn't tell him what Ron told her. When they were at Hogwarts they met Hagrid with the new first years. When they walked into hall the sorting hat sang a song as usually and sorted the newcomers to their houses. Than after the feast they went to their houses. Ginny and Neville went to the Griffindor house.

"Today at night.," she said smiling

"Yeah.," he nodded and smiled back.

They went to there dormitories and thought about the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
